Glimpses in time
by STIXandMANNY
Summary: A spot for random one shots, most likely revolving mostly around Klaus. Some kinda depressing, some not so much, though lets face it its Umbrella Academy so they likely all have there not so fun moments. -Marked as complete but will add more as they come. -Latest chap: Klaus wakes in the hospital and now has to deal with the fallout of last nights actions.
1. I remember my first

"Hey, you know, I remember my first..." ... Actually, he really rather he didn't.

* * *

Klaus was the first one up and awake for a change, lie, he hadn't slept the night before and he was pretty sure getting up after a short stint with death didn't quite count as waking up. Fact was he was up, and everyone else was still curled up in bed. Which was why he was currently making his rounds through the halls with the old bell their father used to signal family meetings. Aka everyone gather so I can gripe about everyone's short comings and failures, so I can justify the horrors I continue to put you all through.

Only this time he was calling the family meeting, and had no intentions of calling out any ones flaws. Just share the depressing news that Luther's suspicions that father's death wasn't accidental was correct, though the murder theory was way off. Unless killing one's self was still considered murder? The man may have been strict, uncaring and lets not sugar coat it, down right abusive, but he was still their father, or the closest they had. As much as he disliked the guy it had still hurt hearing he had taken his own life, because he felt it was the only way to gather his children once more.

He had a point though, Klaus couldn't really see them all coming back to the house of horrors they grew up in while their dear father was still residing under its roof. Diego had been right, they did only really all see each other at major event's like Allison's wedding or dad's funeral. Which was depressing in itself.

"Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey!" He shouted as he continued up the hall to Luther's room, ringing bell all the way.

He'd already woken and informed the others, and by that he meant Five, who seemed to be the only other one still present besides mum and Pogo. The baby faced assassin had not taken kindly to his abrupt awakening, jumping out of his room and into the hall in front of him in a flash of blue. In those adorable baby blue pj's, hair a mess and a killer scowl plastered to his face as threatened. "If you do not cease that excessive ringing right now, I will shove that bell so far up you're arse you won't see it for a week."

He probably shouldn't have found that half as amusing as he did, but it was kind of hard when his brother looked like a moody pre-teen on the verge of a temper tantrum. So instead of doing the sensible thing and moving on to find Luther, he'd sent back Five's own words from the other day, "What a disturbing glimpse into that thing you call a brain. Kinky though, I like it." He added with a poorly hidden smirk and a ring of the bell for good measure.

Five had lunged for the bell then, with an unamused grunt, and he had taken that as his cue to leave. Stepping back hastily and raising his hands in a placating manner as he muttered. "I'll go find Luther shall I." His brother disappearing in a flash of blue.

It wasn't long before the obnoxious bell ringing drew number one from his room. His brother dragging himself from the room, still half bed raddled and wrapped in his comforter from waist down. And, oh, didn't that paint an amusing picture. "Oh, there's the man. Someone pulled a disappearing act last night. What mischief did you get into?" He asked, noticing the slight tinge to his brother's cheeks as he looked his brother up and down

"What? I didn't" Luther replied, though if he was trying for nonchalant he was failing, as he shifted a little to try and block the bedroom door with his bulk.

No way, did Luther actually bring his furry loving lady friend home with him? Oh this was too good. Peeking around his brother despite Luther's attempts to block him, he said. "Oh, no? Maybe I should ask her." Smirking as he gave the bell another ring, with a "Hello." As the girl who had been dancing with Luther last night looked his way.

Luther shot him a quick look of warning, as he hurried to pull the door shut with the hand that wasn't busy holding up his coverings.

"Oh, come on, don't be shy, big guy. You needed it!"Klaus said teasingly, flailing the bell around with his expressive hand gestures. "Not a lot of ladies on the Moon, I assume. And all that... pressure resting on those big..." Failing not to laugh as he went on, "hairy shoulders..."

Luther hissing out an exasperated. "Klaus, enough!" In embarrassment.

An amused smile crept across his lips, as Klaus said. "Wait. Was this, like... No way!" Excitedly cheering a little, "Whoo!"

Luther whispered harshly. "We are not having this discussion." Hand tightening around the door handle and a look on his face that clearly stated he didn't find this near as amusing as his brother did.

Klaus gave a little dance in celebration, his brother cringing with each little sound the bell made with the movement. "He popped his cherry!" His hands moved to cover his mouth, as he gasped in feigned shock as he whispered loudly. "Now you're gonna have to marry her!"

"Would you keep your voice down?" Luther hissed in a hushed, horrified tone, giving a worried glance back at the closed door behind him. Praying it was thick enough to block his idiot brother's voice, he really didn't need Klaus embarrassing him in front of her any more than he already had.

Klaus was talking again then. "Hey, you know, I remember my first..." The amusement begun to wear off as he thought back, there was actually quiet a bit he couldn't remember very clearly through the drug and alcohol haze. Unfortunately neither of his first sexual encounters fell into that blur.

He gave his virginity away during the winter of his seventeenth, a couple months after leaving home. Not that it was much of a home to begin with, Ben was dead, Five had disappeared years ago, even quiet Vanya had packed up and taken off to some musical college. Allison was getting ready to go chase fame, Diego went and came at all hours, and Luther was still dady's little soldier. The halls were becoming hauntingly empty and he just could stand being in those walls any more.

He lost it to some drunk guy old enough to be his father, though not near as old as his actual so called father. Because the shelters and hostels were full and he was freezing his balls off and was not prepared to spend another night struggling to keep frost bite from settling in under some overpass. So a night in a nice warm bed was far too good an offer to turn down, even if it mean letting some guy he'd just met fuck him first. Because pride and dignity, as little as he has, wouldn't let him return back to that manor. To the disapproving looks and lectures of how big a failure and disappointment he is. The, I told you you'd never survive out there on you're own, useless child.

The first time he sucked a guy off was no better, he had just turned sixteen and was locked out of all the medicine cabinets and his father's liquor stash. He was almost out of weed, dangerously sober and hadn't slept in three days, he needed sleep and the only way he'd get that was with sedatives, but he had no cash. So he'd swiped one of his father's antique trinkets and set out to see Billy. A a twenty-three year old lad who as it turned out looked eerily like Luther, who his regular weed dealer claimed was said to sell hospital grade sedatives. Billy didn't deal in trinkets, but he was willing to deal in favours for those he liked and lucky for him he was just Billy's type.

So yeah, he'd much rather not remember either of those. "Oh, no, I don't."

"Klaus, what is it?" Luther piped up hoping to get to the point.

"What?" Klaus blinked in confusion, not entirely sure what his brother was getting at before he remembered why it was he was up here. "Oh, the... Uh, important family business."

That's right he was calling a family meeting. "Meet me down stairs, okay? And Luther.." Luther was giving a look of confused concerned, most likely wondering what the 'important family business' was. Klaus gave another ring of the bell, before pointing it his brother's way, hoping to lighten the mood after that, oh so lovely, depressing trip down memory lane. "No dilly-dallying, all right? Chop, chop."

With that Luther turned to slink back into his room with an eye roll and a shake of his head. Leaving his brother to do his thing while he got dressed and ready to head down stairs.


	2. Most fantastic osso bucco pt1

**AN: Started writing this and realised it was going to get a lot longer than planned, so I'm splitting in 2 parts**.

* * *

Before Dave, Klaus's longest relationship had lasted three weeks.

* * *

Anthony was great, he was amazing. Glistening olive skin, broad shoulders, dark chocolate eyes and perfectly styled raven hair. He wasn't one for dancing but when he made his way through a crowd everyone seemed to part just for him as though he were some sort of deity. He was mesmerising, which was likely why he had followed the man around like some love struck puppy, or creepy-ass stalker, as Ben so kindly put it, through two bars and a nightclub.

It was actually quite pathetic as he was meant to be looking for an easy fling, the hostel was full and he was blacklisted at the local shelter. After the incident back in march that really wasn't his fault, he was going through a rough patch, two of his dealers were off the street and he was struggling to source the substances required to drown out the voices of the dead. It had been years since the one that screamed at him to "Burn it all!" Had pestered him and fire seemed to be the only thing that calmed it. Its not like he meant to burn down half the male dorm, the place really should have invested in cots that were a little less flammable.

It was late fall and the only way he could avoid spending another night freezing his ass off under some overpass was to find some sucker willing to take him home for the night. He was supposed to be hunting an easy target, not following around some guy who was way out of his league, no matter how dazzling he found the man. Which was why he'd been so surprised that when he did try to leave to actually do what he had set out to do in the first place, Mr Perfect had snagged him by the wrist. Surprised, stunned speechless and reduced to an embarrassing stuttering, stumbling mess that couldn't even manage to spit out a simple yes when the man asked he he'd like a drink.

Honestly he'd made Diego's childhood stutter seem like perfectly fluent english. Yet somehow he had managed to make a good enough impression that Anthony had actually asked him back to his place. Even more surprising was that he hadn't been tossed out once morning came like he usually was, instead Anthony cooked him omelette for breakfast, then asked him out for dinner and drinks that evening. After the second night at the man's place, a night were they had simply kissed and gone to sleep in the same bed, nothing else demanded or expected. Anthony suggested an actual relationship and hadn't at all been deterred even when Klaus admitted to practically being homeless.

He had simply said, "Well you are welcome to make yourself at home here."

Anthony was strong as Luther(perhaps a little bit of an exaggeration.) As hot-blooded as Diego, and drew the eyes of all around him like Allison. Klaus was pretty sure he was smitten, despite Ben pointing out he usually went through at least three major crushes a week. But this was different, this time the person he was crushing on not only actually knew he existed, he had actually asked him out. It was almost too good to be true, things like this never happened to him. Part of him was already waiting for the ball to drop, so he really didn't need his over protective dead brother looking for flaws in the guy.

On the fifth day into his new relationship the ball slowly started its decent, perhaps its because he was so smitten that he failed to see it. It was around 5pm and Anthony had just come home from work. He had been lounging at the kitchen island glass of wine in hand, a glass filled at his side for Ben -out of habit- and was just pouring another for his boyfriend when the man came over. Tossing his briefcase on the counter with a heavy sigh that was mixed somewhere between frustrated and exhausted.

"Hard day at the office?" Klaus asked, handing the freshly poured glass over. He didn't actually know exactly what the other man did for a living, though the suit and briefcase made it seem office-y.

Dark chocolate eyes landed on him then, brows pinching slightly in distaste as the man leant forward asking, "What the fuck is on your face?"

"What." He had his own hands gliding over his face then, searching for what the other was seeing. He hadn't really eaten that day so surely it couldn't be food and if it was Ben was an ass for not telling him it was there. Not that it would be the first time, they were brother's after all sometimes it was their job to make sure the other embarrassed them self once in a while. It was when the other licked his thumb and smudged it over his left eye he realised what the man had been talking about.

He had spent the morning out on errand. They were running low on milk and Anthony's special expensive blend of coffee, he had been given a list with the name of the blend and the speciality store it was sold at and some money. Klaus had been glad he hadn't run into anyone he knew on the way because his own special 'medication' supply was running low and he honestly wasn't sure he'd have trusted himself not to spend all the cash he'd been given on pills and powder. He had however purchased as many little blue and white pills as he could with the change on the way home.

So, as he always did when he was going out into town, he'd dolled himself up a little, nothing fancy just his usual flick of eyeliner. Eyeliner that was now more than likely a horrid dark smudge thanks to Anthony's fussing.

"Jesus, go wash that crap off. You don't need that shit on your face." Anthony said, smears of black staining his thumb as he pulled away, moving to the sink to wash his hand. Klaus heading to the bathroom to wash his own face as suggested, ignoring the look his brother sent his way.

"You seriously don't think that was odd?" Ben asked, concern hinted in his voice as they sat on the lounge a few minutes later. "I mean he practically ordered you to wash your make up off, and you love your eyeliner."

Anthony was in the kitchen cooking up a pasta dish, the man didn't like it when Klaus 'buzzed around the kitchen' as he cooked. Which was perfectly fine as he was becoming quite hooked on the 6 o'clock soap on channel five. Klaus simply shrugged his brother's worry off, "Maybe he just likes my eyes better without the make up. I think it's kind of sweet."

The next time bells started ringing for his brother, yet somehow completely flew over his own head was two days later when he'd made breakfast for a change. He'd been woken by one of his usual nightmares, the sun was just starting to creep over the horizon and he really didn't feel like testing whether or not closing his eyes again would drag him straight back to that dark concreted hell. So instead he'd gotten up and headed for the kitchen, first for a glass of water but once he was there he'd figured it might be a nice gesture too cook Anthony breakfast for a change.

On days he still slept when Anthony left for work he made himself cereal, while on days he was awake for breakfast his boyfriend cooked him up a treat. This time he'd return the favour, though he was a little(a lot) more limited on what he could cook. Cooking had never been his strong spot. He decided to go with bacon and egg toasties, because really how hard could that be? He had originally thought to go with pancakes, because who didn't like pancakes. Until Ben had reminded him how disastrous they had proven last time he'd tried cooking them.

"Perhaps next time you could try to get few more pancakes on the plate and a little less on the ceiling, sweetheart." Their mother had suggested with a warm smile that he was sure was hiding a grimace.

Toasties it was, and surprisingly enough they hadn't turned out half as bad as he'd expected, despite the grease explosion when he had put the bacon on the pan when it was a little too hot and may have contained a tad to much oil. And the eggs ended up a little more scrambled then he'd hoped, but with Ben's help, he'd managed not to burn anything. He had the toasties plated and set out on the island counter and was just pouring out three glasses of orange juice -he really needed to stop doing that, when Anthony stepped out of the bedroom.

"Morning~" He sung as he bound over to the man, planting a kiss on his cheek. "I made breakfast."

He trailed after Anthony as he stalked over to the counter, looking down at the plates sat on top, over to the kitchen, then back to the plate. Thick dark brows furrowed as he picked up the corner of one of the toasted breakfast sandwiches. "This is supposed to be edible? It's dripping with grease."

"I may have gone a little over board with the oil." Klaus admitted, "But I did sit the bacon on paper towel for a bit to try and de-grease-"

"And I suppose you expect me to clean that mess." Anthony spat, not caring at all for what Klaus was saying as he pointed towards the mess by the stove top.

"I planned to clean it after breakfast." He pointed out, voice coming out quieter than usual.

"You'd damn well better." The other huffed as he picked up his plate, dumping its contents into the trash can, before dropping it in the sink with a little more force than necessary. The loud clutter in the otherwise quiet apartment, making Klaus flinch. "I think I'll grab something on the way to work. I suggest you stick to cereal from now on."

Klaus let out a little "Sorry." As the man stalked to the bathroom to get ready for work. Pushing his own plate of food to the side, he wasn't really hungry any more.

"You made the guy breakfast, he could have at least pretended to be thankful. What an asshole." Ben shook his head from his spot on the counter as Klaus washed up the two plates.

"Yeah, total dick reaction, I was trying to do something nice... " Klaus agreed, though his conviction wavered a little as he looked over the dark stone counter tops. "Though I did make a bit of a mess, and the man is pretty anal about his high-end, 'professional' kitchen. I mean the guy has two ovens for Christ sake, who the hell needs two ovens." Klaus chuckled, he could barely use one, he'd probably burn the place down if he tried using two.

"Its not like you weren't going to clean it up, I mean come on. Its like the guy cares more about his kitchen then he does you." Ben scoffed back.

Klaus turned around from his counter wiping at that. "Come on Ben, we both know that's not true. He was probably just having a bad day or something."

Little did he know the man would have quiet a few of those over the next two weeks.

That evening however Anthony returned from work a little earlier than usual. An arm full of groceries and bearing gifts.

"I'm home!" He'd called as he shuffled through the door heading straight for the kitchen island to put his bag of groceries down. "I thought I'd cook you up something special for dinner to apologise for being such a grump this morning. My nonna's special osso bucco, it far better than anything any of the Italian joints in town serve up."

He held out a bag then, a paper one with a black and gold logo printed on the front belonging to one of those pricey clothing store's rich folk shopped in. He rounded the island to pass it to Klaus who was making his way over from the lounge. "I got you a little something as well."

"Oh goody, I love presents. Yay!" Klaus clapped enthusiastically, holding out his hands to retrieve the gift bag. "And it's not even my birthday, you're the best." Anthony didn't hang around long enough to watch him pull out the gift, as he walked back to the kitchen to finish putting away his shopping. Still Klaus tried not to let his grin falter as he reached into the bag to pull out the most monstrous shirt he'd ever laid eyes on.

It was such a drab and boring shirt, no flair or style. Actually he was pretty certain Vanya had one exactly the same in dusty blue. Only she'd have brought her's from a reasonably priced store, that didn't charge $120 according to the price tag for something so... Offensive to look at. Not that Vanya was drab or boring, she wore it brilliantly, she wore a much nicer colour and it suited her style, it just wasn't him.

"And such a unique shade of green!" He whispered to Ben "Like someone somehow mixed vomit and swamp slime into a material and made a shirt from it." Before calling "I love it!"

"I thought you would, it's much nicer than the glary stuff you currently have." Anthony replied from the kitchen.

Klaus tried to ignore that statement as he pushed the shirt back into the bag. Waving Ben away who was still making gagging noises at the garment, as he said. "I'd put it on but you know what I'm like with food, I wouldn't want to occidentally stain it."

"Good idea. Best to leave it for Tuesday night, when we go out for dinner with a couple of my friends."

Tuesday night was horrible.

"Hey Anthony! Have you seen my cherry and charcoal fade gypsy skirt?" Klaus called from the bed room where he was digging through his pile of clothes. It was one of his favourites and he'd planned on wearing it tonight. It may be the only thing that could somehow save the god awful shirt he was wearing.

"That red and black thing? I threw it away, I figured it belonged to an old girlfriend or something. Thought I'd do you a favour!" Anthony called back from the shower.

"Seriously." Klaus whined under he breath, black skinnies it was then, he thought as he tossed the clothes back in the closet in a huff.

"So what, he's just tossing you things away now." Ben scoffed in annoyance. "Wow, really found you're self a keeper this time."

"Shut it." He hissed at he brother, pulling his pants on. "He said he thought it belonged to an ex, I wouldn't really like looking at my partner's ex's stuff either."

"He didn't sound very apologetic about it."

Klaus ignored his brother quickly popping a pill into his mouth before Anthony, could walk out and bust him. He had a feeling he was going to need a little extra boost tonight.

The evening started out okay, despite the fact he felt out of place heading out without his eyeliner and dressed in the worlds tackiest shirt. He even had his hair slicked back with some oily feeling gel Anthony had combed through his hair. Yick. Anthony had his own dark hair slicked in its usual manner, silk cherry port shirt and white denim. But then again the man looked good no matter what he wore.

Anthony told him he could have whatever he wanted as they head over to the swanky Italian restaurant across town. Where they met up with clone one, two and three, honestly they had the same hair style, wore the same button ups and black slacks, the only difference was the colour of their shirts, and preceded to order dinner for him. Which was both a relief and an annoyance because, he'd liked to have had a say in what he was eating, but then he had no idea how to pronounce half the dishes on the menu let alone what they were.

He was introduced to the group and then Anthony and the others fell into easy conversation, reminiscing old times and talking work and stuff. Okay he didn't really keep up, they kept using fancy terms and words that he didn't understand like discourteous and impertinent. For for the love of god, just say the bastard was rude like a normal person. Ben, the smarty know it all that he is started out stating the simple meaning to each word, but soon lost interest as Klaus begun to loose interest himself. He tried to join in, he did but he got the feeling Anthony wasn't overly impressed with his input.

At one point they were talking money and investments and crap, like how do you even jump in on that topic. Then clone two joke about some bad investment, so he geniously jumped in with, "Speaking of bad idea's. I snorted a line of sand once for $50... Terrible decision. Like snorting hundreds of tiny glass shards." Snorting out a laugh as he said. "I was blowing sand out my nose for weeks."

At least Ben though it was funny, he'd thought if funny at the time too with all his 'I told you so's.' Anthony friends gave patronising smiles as Anthony suggested he order himself dessert. So he did as suggested and stayed quiet unless someone directed the conversation his way. Thankfully Ben was there, or else the night would have been unbearably boring.

Anthony started bringing home more presents, items of clothing that were so un-Klaus even Ben scrunched his nose at them. And Klaus hid his own cloths in the corner at the very back of the closet to try and stop his own garments disappearing. Because each time he asked if the older man had seen his missing shirt or faded purple zebra print jeans, he always got some diverted answer followed by a quick peck or a I'll cook you up something special.

Anthony may have been the only thing actually keeping him up right at that moment, as he clung to the man as he twisted his keys to unlock the apartment. They had spent the night out clubbing, and Klaus had probably had a few too many of the brightly coloured sweet drinks. He was also a little higher than he tended to get around his boyfriend, he'd rather the guy think him a recreational user.

Giggling as he stumbled through the door tripping over his own feet as he attempted to kick off a shoe, smearing glitter on Anthony's jacket as he clung to his arm to stay up right. He wasn't entirely sure where the glitter came from, but his front was covered in the pink and silver flecks. Someone on the dance floor must have went a little overboard with the glitter before heading out. Kicking the other shoe off landed him flat on his behind with a "Oomph."

Anthony tossing over his shoulder as he neatly removed his own shoes. "Well you're certainly a mess."

"A Hot mess I hope." Klaus chuckled back, nearly knocking a stool over in his attempt to get back to his feet.

Ben just shook his head, stalking across the room to park himself on the lounge, as Klaus threw himself into the olive skinned man. Clinging to the lapels of Anthony's jacket, planting a chase kiss on the other's lips before staggering backwards pulling the other with him. Managing to only knock into two pieces of furniture as he guided the older man to their room.

"Careful, you'll damage the collar." Anthony warned, swinging the bedroom door shut behind him.

"Why don't you take it off then." Klaus stood on his toes to whisper in the other's ear, before claiming his lips once more this time in a deeper kiss.

A hand slipped up between them shoving gently against his chest to push him back as Anthony groaned out. "Not tonight, I'm not in the mood."

"Oh," Klaus purred, shifting his hands up the man's chest. "I'm sure I can soon change that." He gave a coy smile before leaning in to kiss the man again.

For a moment as the other's hand moved from his chest, he though he may have swayed the man, that is until the hand came up to clamp onto his jaw. A little too tight, as he was pulled away once more, "Anthony." He moaned out, hoping to get the other to release his hold, as it actually hurt a little.

"I said I'm not in the mood." His boyfriend hissed back, shoving him away with enough force to send him stumbling back and toppling over as the back of his knees hit the mattress.

He whined out a small. "Owie." Massaging his jaw with his fingers as he sat himself back up. Anthony could get a little rough at times, when things weren't going his way. Sometime Klaus wasn't really 'in the mood' but he usually gave in when the other persisted because wasn't that what good partners did. Though it seemed if Anthony decides he isn't 'in the mood', then that's that, it ain't happening. Not that it mattered now, he guessed, he wasn't exactly feeling it any more either.

"I need a bath. A nice long one." He sulked, getting to his feet and grabbing the tee and sweats he'd taken to sleeping in.

"Try not to wake me when you come to bed." Was all he got in response, as he stalked out of the room and into the bathroom.

He didn't return to bed after his forty minute soak, instead settling into the cushions on the couch next to Ben. His brother sent a concerned look, Ben may not have seen what went on in there but he certainly knew the night hadn't gone as Klaus had planned. "You all right?"

Klaus smiled back, holding up Anthony's phone and his credit card. "I will be." He stated, as he clicked on the tv, volume low, as he flicked through the channels till he landed on the late night shopping one. "They had a killer pair of high top wedges on one of these the other night and I'm hoping they advertise them again."

It was when they had just breached the three week mark that things came to a head. First with his brother then with Anthony. Anthony was at work and Ben and Klaus were in the kitchen having lunch, heated up left over osso bucco, because seriously the stuff was amazing. Though he'd really have to slow down on the leftovers soon, he'd already put on a few kilos now he had a full three meals every day.

Ben was nagging him about Anthony for the third time since he got out of bed this morning. It was starting to really get on his nerves, his brother didn't seem to have anything nice to say about his partner lately.

"Why can't you see how controlling he is, Klaus? I mean look at you, that shirt those pant's you look more like Luther than Klaus, he's trying to turn you into someone you're not."

"Wow, you just can't be happy can you. I'm finally in a stable relationship, I've never managed to hold one person this long, I have an apartment and food. You should be happy, you're always nagging me about finding a stable living situation and now I have." He argued back, sending his brother an annoyed look.

"This isn't how relationships are supposed to work!" Ben shot back crossing his arms as he turned to fully face the other. "He doesn't love you Klaus! And deep down I don't think you love him as much as you seem to think you do. If he truly loved you he wouldn't be trying to change you. He tosses your stuff out and replaces it with his so called gifts. They're not you Klaus, you hate the clothes he gets you, yet you wear them anyway to make him happy. But what does he do for you, huh, what does he do to make you happy? You're not you when your with him, you're quiet and submissive. You've barely smiled all week. Its not healthy."

"Why can't you just be supportive for a change."

"I am, just not when you are with that controlling asshole, he doesn't let you do anything for yourself. He doesn't like you using the kitchen, never lets you out of the house in the evenings unless he accompanies you. You have to sneak out the fire escape while he's at work if you want to go out, because he won't give you a key to the apartment unless he needs you to run an errand, for Christ sake!" Ben argued, pacing the floor as he tossed his arms out in frustration. "And frankly I don't think even remembers your name. How much could he possibly love you!"

"You know what, fuck you Ben!" Klaus snarled back absolutely outraged. What right did Ben have to judge his relationship like this. Quite frankly it had nothing to do with him, so he could just butt the hell out. "Why don't you just mind your own damned business for once. Just because you don't have a life to live any more doesn't mean you get to dictate mine."

With that he turned back to his food stabbing his fork violently into a chunk of beef, because who the hell did Ben think he was. Who he chose to date was nobodies damn business but his own. Just because the man got a little forceful at times and had a short fuse didn't mean they couldn't be happy together. Maybe he had a habit of bowing down when the other's temper flared because he found the aggression a little unnerving and maybe he felt ugly when he wore the clothes Anthony picked out. Because they weren't him, and he didn't like the man who looked back at him when he looked in the mirror, when he dressed like that.

And maybe Ben was right and he didn't really Love the man as much as he thought he did. Perhaps he just thought he was in love, thought he loved Anthony. But maybe it wasn't Anthony he loved but the idea, the idea of a stable relationship, not that he was sure that's actually what he has with the man. The idea of a place to call home and bed he could return too night after night. The idea of not having to worry over if he'd have some place warm and safe to sleep or when his next meal would be. Of some one who loved and cared for him.

He always had Ben and he loved Ben dearly, but Ben couldn't help him any more than he could help Ben. He couldn't bring his brother back and his brother couldn't cure his addictions, god knows Ben's tried. But his brother would never make it past the torrent that was his addiction and the thousand demons inside his head.

The very addiction that assured he would never have all those things he longed for.

And maybe a heavy sinking feeling was growing in his gut and his chest was tightening and tears were gathering in his eyes, because he had just said the most horribly cruel thing to his brother. The only one who stuck with him through all his shit, and was always looking out for him. And didn't have a life to live any more, which wasn't fair, because out of everyone Ben was the least deserving of his fate. A sob escaped before he'd even opened his mouth because he knew he was a horrible wretched person and he could never truly take back what he had just said.

"S-sorry, I'm sorry, Ben. That was.. That was completely uncalled for, I'm an asshole. I-I'm sorry, you know I didn't mean that." He pleaded as he turned back to his brother, only to find he wasn't there.


	3. Most fantastic osso bucco pt2

**AN: Few, finally finished writing this two part monster, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Ben wasn't behind him anymore, he wasn't there and he wasn't in the bedroom, or the bathroom. Or on the balcony. "Come on man, you know I didn't mean it. I'm sorry!" He wasn't in the spare room, or on the lounge, or under the bed. He called out to his brother again growing more desperate in his search he looked in the closet and the fridge because, seriously there weren't that many rooms in the apartment and Ben wasn't there but he had to be because Ben couldn't leave him, he wouldn't leave, would he?

He was actually kind of glad in that moment that Anthony didn't like his eyeliner, because even water resistant could only withstand so many tears. "P-please, Ben, don't- don't do this. You know I need you, please, please don't leave me."

He'd swallowed a couple anti-depressants, because loosing Ben sure didn't leave him feeling light and bubbly. Anti-depressants were easy to get -I was thirteen when I lost my first brother, he went out one morning and just never came back. My brother Ben died at seventeen, some nights I wonder how he must have felt as he died, he didn't deserve death, doc, it should have been me. Why wasn't it me?- Easy, so he nearly always had some on him. One or two of Carly's Xanax he'd found under the sink in the bathroom, whoever the hell Carly was. Because Ben was no fucking where so yeah, he was panicking a little, and smoked a joint. In the hour since his brother had seemingly blipped out of existence.

None of which seemed to have helped him in anyway, though he had stopped crying twenty minutes ago. He suspected that was more because he just didn't have the energy anymore than the drugs. Didn't stop his eyes from stinging or his cheeks feeling warm and puffy though. So he found himself curled up on the couch staring at the tv which wasn't even switched on, trying desperately to ignore the fact that he was alone. Like completely alone, for the first time in six years and it was terrifying.

He wanted to swallow the rest of Carly's anxiety tablets and the three party pills, hidden under the insole of his leopard print slip ons. And he wouldn't have to feel guilty cause Ben wasn't there, but he just didn't have the energy to do so right now. He heard the keys in the door, but didn't bother getting up, not even when Anthony tossed his work bag on the bench and stalked into the bed room. Or as the man came back out, clothes tucked in his arm and tapping away at his phone announcing. "Get dressed, we're going out for drinks with the guy's." As he entered the bathroom.

"No thanks." He heaved out with a tired sigh. He didn't want to go anywhere right now.

"What." Anthony's voice travelled back out to the living room.

"I said not tonight. I'm not feeling up to it." He replied, voice strained and perhaps a little more sharper than intended as he felt tears begin to gather in his eyes once more. Because Ben was gone and a cold dread inside of him feared he was never coming back.

His brother was the one ghost he couldn't shake, or at least that's what he'd always thought.

Anthony stepped out of the bath room then, work clothes replaced with dark wash jeans and a silvery shirt, he'd yet to button. His eyes scanned the room before stopping on the balled up young man on the lounge. "What the hell's wrong with you?"

"My brother left, he's gone." Klaus said, turning sad hazel eyes to his boyfriend. He wanted a hug, he needed one.

The man just let out an exaggerated sigh, stepping forward and reaching out an arm as he lent down towards him. Though instead of the hug he'd been hoping for, the other just grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to his feet. "Stop being such a drama queen and go get dressed. I told the guy's we'd meet up at six."

"Fuck the guy's." Klaus snapped pulling his arm from the other's hold. "Ben's gone. I said something horrible to him and now he's gone and I don't even know if he'll come back."

"So what, its not like your family cares that much about you anyway. They rarely ever answer your calls." Anthony scoffed. That stung. He needed support right now and his so called boyfriend couldn't seem to careless.

"Oh! You're not so popular either. Your own family only ever call or drop by when they want something." He spat back, because vibrant, innocuous, fun-loving Klaus was actually quite good at catty.

Anthony's backhand takes him completely by surprise, because while the man could get a little rough at times, he'd never actually hit him before. _"He doesn't love you Klaus!"_ The right side of his jaw stings and he tastes copper as his brother's words echo in his head. "_And frankly I don't think even remembers your name._" And that's not true cause Anthony's said his name before... He's pretty sure he has.. "_I met him at the club behind Bobby's."_ He always told people where they met when introducing them, but Klaus had always been the one to give his name.

"What's my name?" Before he even realised what he was doing the question had slipped past his busted lip. Because he had been living with this man for three weeks and Ben was wrong. Sure everyone had that acquaints or casual friend that they only saw once in a blue moon who's name sometimes slips their mind. But they had been together for a couple weeks now and Anthony's supposed to love him, so what does that say.

"What?" The man's face scrunched in question.

"I said, what is my name." Klaus pushed, and he knew the tears were gathering in his eyes again because his vision was burring. It was a simple enough question.

"I'm not playing this stupid game." Anthony huffed back, rolling his eyes as he shifted to got back to the bathroom.

"You don't even fucking know it, do you?" He breathed. His hand was shaking and when the man breathed out a condescending "Grow up." His blood set to boil and he swung his own hand out to slap the other, since Anthony was so fond of aggressive behaviour. Nails catching on the other's cheek bone and drawing three raw red line across the skin. His brain too occupied with the emotional turmoil of hurt and anger to even consider the consequences to such an action.

Consequences that came in the form of a sharp pain in the middle of his nose, that spread across his cheeks in a searing burn. That had him stumbling back a step as his vision faded to white for a moment and something warm dripped over his lips and down his chin. And he vaguely made out the sound of his name being shouted in a familiar voice amongst Anthony's furious growls of "Worthless junkie whore."

And before he's even managed to regain his balance, his back hits the wall and there is a hand crushing his windpipe. Through his tear blurred vision he can see Ben and part of him wonders when he came back, but the other part is too busy focusing on the fact that he can't breath and he spent his childhood forced to train for this kind of situation and yet his mind is drawing a complete blank. Both Ben and Anthony a shouting, but he can't make out either over the ringing in his ears and even though its useless and they both know it, Ben tries to pull the man off him. Hands of course gliding uselessly straight through.

He learnt this, he should know it. He was supposed to do something with his arm, arm and something, arm up!... Arm up and... and... Balls! Fuck it. Balls were a man's kryptonite. His knee came up to meet with the other's groin hard, kneeing him a second time in the same spot for good measure even as the grip on his neck faltered. Before shoving the man back as he folded in on himself, sending him toppling, he was darting forwards then, still panicked mind sending him rushing for the nearest door. Slamming it shut and locking it behind him as his legs gave out and he slide to the floor, back against the door and arms wrapped tight around his knees as he sobbed.

Because out of all the places he could have gone, he'd just locked himself in the fucking bathroom. "Stupid. I'm so stupid." He muttered, fisting a hand in his hair.

"No. No you're not." Ben insisted, sitting himself on the tiles in front of his brother, he hated not being able to physically comfort Klaus at times like this.

"I just locked myself in the one room that doesn't have a secondary exit." Klaus pointed out with a watery grin and a sound crossed between a laugh and a sob.

"Not your greatest move." Ben chuckled back just as shaken, "But you didn't exactly have time to plan. It was kind of an act now think later scenario."

"I'm so sorry!" Klaus blurted, working him self up anew and at first Ben wasn't sure what the other was going on about. "I didn't mean what I said earlier, it wasn't fair. I'm sorry. I'd trade places with you in a heart beat if I could. You know that right?" And didn't that just send a stabbing guilt right through his heart.

"No, no Klaus, don't say that. We both said things we didn't mean, I'm not mad. I just needed to cool down a little, we both did, else we'd have ended up like Luther and Diego."

"You just disappeared, dude, I thought you'd left me. I was so scared you were gone for good."

Ben didn't doubt that for a second, but he could never do that to Klaus. He knew how much his brother needed him despite their tiffs, he was the only constant in his brother's life right now. Some days it felt like he was the only thing keeping Klaus together. Though other days it worked the other way around.

"Never, Klaus. I'd never leave you, especially not when you need me here."

Klaus wiped at his face then, smearing the drying blood under his nose across his cheek a little. Unfurling himself as he calmed down a little, twisting a tad to look towards the door behind him, he cautiously asked. "Do you think he's still furious?"

The resounding thud against the door that had the wood rattling at the hinges, answered before Ben could. Both jumping at the sudden onslaught of pounding as Anthony ordered. "Open this door right now you little shit."

"Damn it." Klaus hissed, getting to his feet and crossing the room, standing on the toilet to peer through the long narrow window above. It was narrow but the pane opened fully and he was ninety percent certain he could squeeze through. He could see the fire escape from where he was it didn't look that far away, so he told his brother this. "The fire escape is only a couple meters to the right, I could squeeze through here."

"It's a five story drop, are you insane." Ben hissed back.

"Well do you have a better plan, because I'm not really flooded with options right now." He looked back to his brother sceptically. He really didn't like the way the door was rattling.

Ben looked around the room, eyes lighting up as he spotted the mobile sitting on the counter by the basin. "He left his phone in here." He said pointing to the device. "You can call for help."

Okay, that idea sounded a lot safer, he hopped down from the toilet and snatched the phone from the counter. Retaking his spot on the tiles, lent back against the door, not that it would really do much to stop the other man if he did manage to break the lock, Anthony was a lot stronger and heavier than he was.

"You can't stay in there forever." Anthony growled. Ha, that's what he thought, Klaus had a sink for water and the toilet and Carly's meds, he could stay in here a lot longer than the other probably predicted.

Typing in the only helpful number knew by heart, he held the phone to his ear as it rang.

Ben looked over as a small ironic laugh escaped Klaus' mouth. "Oh dad would just love this. All those tacky posters and time spent teaching us to fight and what did that amount to. In the end I resorted to kicking the guy in the balls, I didn't see that poster hanging in the hallway. And look at me, locked in a bathroom."

"You never were much of a fighter." Ben pointed out.

"Neither were you, yet you were always sent into the worst of it."

"I may not have liked it, but I was ferociously good at it. You've always sucked, yet you never hesitate to jump in when some one you love is in trouble."

"Suck is a little harsh." Klaus pouted, he liked to think he didn't do too bad when he got in a scrap.

Ben let out a sound between a scoff and a chuckle. "Your go to move is jumping on people's back's. I don't ever recall that one being taught in our defence training either."

Klaus had just opened his mouth for a snappy comeback when the line connected through and he let out a hopeful. "Digs!"

The gruff "Excuse me." That followed was certainly not his brother's voice. Okay he wasn't really one to preach seeing as he didn't have a phone himself, but Diego really needed to invest in a mobile. His brother always said it would just intervene in his work, meaning he couldn't chance it ringing while he was prowling around in the dead of night. But really it wasn't very convenient when Klaus was trying to call in emergency situation's such as this.

"Sorry, I'm looking for Diego, is he in?" He clarified, praying his brother was available.

"Just missed him, he rushed out of here five minutes ago." The man replied, heaving an annoyed sigh, "I ain't his damn message machine but I suppose I can pass one on if you need."

"No, no that's fine... Thanks." Klaus let out sigh of his own as he hung up, taking a beep breath as the man pounding -a little quieter thankfully- on the door hissed for him to open the door once more. "What's Vanya's number?" He asked his brother, thankfully Ben was like a walking phone book.

"Vanya?" Ben questioned though he rattled off the number anyway.

"My phone a friend list is kind of limited." Klaus pointed out, tapping his foot as the phone rang only to go straight to message bank. "Gaaah, why does no one answer their freaking phones." He whined as he hung up letting out a long groan and burring his head in his hands as he said. "I can't believe I'm doing this."

Typing in a number he wished he didn't know by heart, he let his head tump back against the door. Whispering, "Please Luther." Under his breath, because if anyone else in that house answered he was pretty sure he'd scream. Okay, mum mightn't be too bad as long as she didn't try and put him on to dear old Reggie.

Ben watched on curiously as the phone rang only three times before someone picked up, and Klaus held his breath. "Number One." His brother answered, because really only family had that number, and he let out the breath he was holding.

"Thank you, thank you." He thanked whatever higher power was out there.

"Klaus is that you?" Luther asked, from the other end.

"Luther I, uh, I need a favour-" He started, but his brother's voice cut through the line again. "Klaus, what's going on? I can hardly hear you over all the thumping in the background."

"I need a favour." He repeated, raising his voice a little, "I've gotten myself into a mess I'm not sure I can get out of alone."

"Is this urgent? Because I can't really talk right now, I'm supposed to be heading out for a mission. It should only take an hour, hour and a half tops. Where are you? I can try and drop by afterwards if you need." Luther explained, and Klaus felt his heart sink.

He should be mad at his brother, he really shouldn't, Reginald had always put Number One on a pedestal and he knew Luther had always been desperate to prove he deserved that place. He still was, despite everyone else having jumped ship as soon as they could. Still he could really use Luther's support and strength right now, and it would be nice to just once come before the mission.

"You know what don't bother. The mission always comes first, right." He hissed back angrily, because screw their father's missions. "What. No, Klaus-" He hung up, because it didn't matter what the other was about to say he'd still come out second best.

The pounding on the door stilled by then and silence filled the room, both just watched the door for a minute or two before Klaus pressed his ear against the wood, asking quietly. "Do you think he gave up? Maybe he's decided to go out with his friends by himself."

His brother just shrugged and they both sat in silence for a couple more minutes of silence, before Klaus whispered. "I haven't heard any movement, maybe he did go out." Ben held out an arm, to stop him as he moved to grab the handle of the door. He then walked over towards the door himself disappearing from view, when his brother didn't reappear after a couple moments Klaus begun to worry. Ben was gone a whole hour last time, the clock on the phone had just ticked over one full minute, and he was just about to try calling for Ben when he popped back into view by the door.

"Definitely still out there, he's on the recliner watching the door and he still looks pissed."

"Brilliant, and I'm down to one dealer and Allison, and unless her powers work over loud speaker I don't think either will be much help." Klaus groaned, stumbling over and flopping down on the toilet, resting his chin in his hands. "Looks like we'll have to wait until he falls asleep."

"Or we could call the guy who works in the lobby downstairs. Pretend you need to speak with Anthony urgently and can't get through to his mobile, so the guy will call him down to the lobby phone." Ben suggested, "I got the number from the sign at the front desk."

They went with that idea, he rang the man who sat behind the desk in the lobby watching sports all night and Ben stepped back into the living area to signal when it was safe to move.

"Officer Luther Pogo, really?" Ben questioned as he told his brother Anthony had left the apartment.

"You said pretend it was an urgent call, what could be more urgent than the police." Klaus shrugged back as he slipped out of the bathroom and into the bedroom to gather his things.

"Hurry up, he'll be back up here as soon as he gets down there and realises no one's on the phone." Ben urged as Klaus riffled through the very back of the closet.

"Hold on, my new pumps cost $100 I'm not leaving them here." Klaus muttered back, pulling the shoe box out with a triumphant cheer, before scooping up a messy pile of his own belongings. Some slipping out of his arms back to the floor, though he didn't seem overly concerned for those left behind. He didn't exactly have time to search for a bag to pack them into.

Ben turned back from his vigil on the door to find his brother pressing a watch to his lips before slipping it into his shoe box. "Klaus, was that his Rolex." He spat in disbelief, though really by now he shouldn't be too surprised by his brother's antics.

"He has two of them, they're probably fake anyway." Klaus pointed out as he struggled to open the window with his hands full. Probably would have been wiser to open his escape route first. "I'm going to be back on the streets with nothing, but some killer pumps and an armful of clothes. I'm going to need money and once I cash this baby in I'll have enough to hire a bed for a week, and still have left overs for essentials."

"Like drugs?" Ben questioned as he followed the other out the window and down the fire escape, stepping over the neon briefs that slipped from his brother's pile.

"Like food and clothes, Anthony tossed half of mine out remember, and no way I'm ever wearing the atrocities he brought me ever again.." His brother was still giving him _that_ look so he huffed out, "Fine, fine and drugs. There I said it happy now."

It wasn't until they had stumbled through the doors of the first bus to come their way that either of them really let themselves relax. "Well that was a roller coaster and a half." Klaus chuckled in relief as he flopped into the seat at the back, dumping his stuff beside him as Ben claimed his other side. "Bet I look like a hot mess after that disaster romance."

"A mess definitely, hot on the other hand is debatable."

Which was Ben for you look like shit. "Gee thanks bro." Klaus slid down the seat a little to rest his head against the back of it. "Remind me to listen to you next time."

"We both know that will never happen." Ben joked, attempting to give a playful elbow to his brother's side. Sometimes he still forgot he couldn't physically touch other's anymore. Klaus just laughed as he lazily rolled his head to look at his brother.

"I hope that wasn't supposed to hurt."

"Shut up." Ben huffed back with a put on pout. Smartass.

"Hey Ben." His Klaus called, voice a tone quieter and with a undertone of something sad lingering below, and Ben turned back to him to find wide watery hazel eyes and a sorrowful smile.

"Yeah?"

"If anyone ever brings up the topic of ex's or past relationships, can we just leave out the scary stuff and say the guy made the most fantastic osso bucco."

Ben gave back a sad smile of his own then. "Sure."


	4. Scars

Missions were always dangerous, some more than other's.  
So it shouldn't be too surprising that Diego wasn't the only one with scars marring his skin.

* * *

Five had been missing almost a year now and the Umbrella Academy were still struggling to adjust. Number Five was an integral part of their team dynamic, they all were, well maybe not so much Klaus as he usually found himself on look out duty. His absence, meant the team had to readjust, they didn't have him to zip around and take care of those who managed to slip past anymore, or jump to those on the far side of the room and take them out while the others focused on closer targets.

As skilled as Diego was he could only throw so many knives at once, which put a lot more pressure on him know that he was their solo ranged member. Sure Luther could toss objects across the room too but his precision was nowhere near as good as his brother's. It meant one less set of eyes to watch their backs and their surroundings.

Which was how they ended up where they were now, in an old warehouse taking on an armful of thugs. Allison had rumoured one of the men into restraining two of his allies, tying them to one of the sturdy structural beams near the entrance. Before Luther knocked the man out and tied him up next to them. They had then moved as a team through the building Diego and Luther doing most of the fighting, while the other's help where they could. They were at the back of the building now, Allison currently tying the hands of one of the men Luther downed behind his back, as Diego used his knives to keep others at bay while Luther was busy fending off two of his own.

Klaus, like usual was on look out. Perched on the catwalk of the second floor, overlooking the open level below where his siblings fought, Ben staying quiet in a corner until he was needed. He was lighting a blunt, which he usually never did on missions, because he had to be sober and alert. But the spirits screeching in his ears today were making it increasingly harder to concentrate, he only planned to muffle their screams. So he didn't see the enemies back up arrive until they had already flooded into the loading bay behind his siblings.

"Shit! Guys look out!" He called frantically, watching as the other's ducked for cover just in time to avoid the gunfire sent their way. Diego and Luther pinned behind old shipping creates across the room from each other as Allison managed to duck into some sort of office room on the far wall of the loading bay. Shit, shit, Klaus swore to himself, forgotten blunt slipping to the metal floor beneath him as he clung to the railing trying to make sure the other's were all safe.

"Ben!" Luther called over the gunfire. The men had yet to even notice Number Six hidden behind a structural pillar in the corner on their flank.

"I can't." Klaus heard his brother reply as he was closest, though he doubted the other's had heard over the racket. He sounded scared. He'd never used his power out in the open in front of everyone before, and Klaus new it was because he feared the monster lurking with in him, feared it could hurt those he loved.

"Ben!" Both Luther and Diego were shouting now. Number Two had the compact he'd swiped from Allison in hand trying to line up a shot as Number one tossed a smaller crate into the group of men. Making a mad dash to dive into the office Allison was stranded in, effectively drawing the attention of most of the armed men. Klaus stumbled back, hazel eyes widening as one of the men turned his weapon's aim up at him, he didn't have cover on the narrow catwalk.

"Klaus!" Diego yelled, rounding the corner of his cover lining up the knife in hand, only a thick dark tentacle, wrapped around the man and tossed him across the room before the thug could pull the trigger.

Another man cried out in horror as the boy who now had a mass of long powerful tentacles whipping around his body, stepped before them. The long limbs tearing through the group and flinging men like rag dolls, a couple opened fire and Klaus flung himself at the railing, calling his brother's name in worry as a bullet hit Ben's shoulder.

The pained and angered cry that drew passed Ben's lips didn't sound entirely his and the tentacles shot out with new vigour, whipping violently at anything that moved. Lifting crates and flinging them around the room, as they ripped men limb from limb.

"Ben stop!" Diego called, shouting in horror at his brother who was perched above the tangle of violently lashing appendages. "Klaus! Get out of there!"

His warning came too late however, as a long tentacle lashed through the catwalk where Klaus is standing, bringing the metal structure crashing down, with a screech of metal. Diego only just managing to dive out of the way as another crashed down, cracking the cement right where he'd been standing. Hearing Luther and Allison's frantic calls as he scrabbled for cover as one appendage crashed through the brick wall, another swinging into one of the buildings support beams. With an echoing groan of twisting metal and cracking of brick and glass a large chunk of the building came crashing down around them.

* * *

Klaus let out a small ruff groan as he slowly blinked his eyes open to a hazy world of dust and debris, his ears were ringing and his head was pounding. Squeezing his eyes closed to block out the light, he slowly lifted his right hand to his temple, trying to subdue the pressure building under his skull. Christ, he didn't even remember drinking last night, no wait they were on a mission. He blinked his eyes open once again, he was pretty sure the building was still standing last he recalled.

Ben! His brother was fighting off a group of armed men alone. Granted he was a wicked weapon of monstrous flailing tentacles, but he was under fire and had taken a hit. He moved to push himself up from the rubble to look for his brother, only to cry out in agony as fire erupted in his chest. He stilled immediately, drawing in struggled breaths through grit teeth as the pain continued to flair throughout his entire left side. His chest felt tight, it felt like he could barely draw a half-breath, let alone a full one.

A cough tore itself from his throat sending new waves of torture through his nerves, and he took a moment to regain his breath before moving again. Slowly and carefully lifting his right arm, his left was out of action, even the slightest twitch sending stabbing pain throughout. Gently running his fingers over his chest, he hissed in a breath as he hit a bump, the light touch sending a simmering burn around the area of the lump. Please be a rib, please be a rib. He chanted in his mind as he slid his fingers under his side, just below his shoulder blade. The agonising thunder that zapped through his nerves as his fingers brushed something rough and metal, had his lungs seizing.

His hand darted back away from the wound, fingertips painted red as a sob escaped him. Tears swamping his vision as he focused on trying to get his breathing back under control. "Ben!" He tried calling for the brother who had been closest before the building came down, except his voice barely cracked over a whisper. Resulting in another fit of coughing that had him avoiding further attempts.

He let out a frightened whimper as he resigned himself to wait for someone to find him.

"Klaus!" Diego's voice sounded through the ringing, and he turned his head to find his brother rushing to his side. "Klaus come on dude, we gotta find the others." His brother said frantically, grabbing him by the arm to try and help pull him to his feet.

Klaus opened his mouth to protest, to try and warn his brother, but the blinding pain that shot throughout his body tore a scream from his throat instead. Diego stopped pulling at his brother instantly, as Klaus batted at him weakly with his right hand as he sobbed and whimpered.

"I-I ca-can't... Can't" He gasped out, struggling to breath through the agony, wrapping his arm gently around his chest, hand spread over his left side in an attempt to somehow relieve the pain. "Can't move."

"What, do you mean? W-what's wrong?" Diego asked, eyes scanning over his brothers frame. The scraps and bruises were to be expected, considering, but he was only just now realising how much paler than usual his brother was and the thin sheen of sweat that covered his face. His eye's then paused on the way Number Four was cradling his chest, hand wrapped protectively around his side.

Ignoring the other's whimpered protests, he carefully pried the arm away, using a knife to cut the front of his vest and popping open the buttons on his shirt, gently shifting it aside. He out a quiet curse as he spotted the protrusion under Klaus' skin on the left side of his chest, a darkening bruise already forming around it. He thought it was just a broken rib at first, and was about to tell the other to grit his teeth and bare it -it wouldn't be the first time one of them had broken a bone. When he noticed dark red staining his brother's shirt from underneath and realised the injury was probably a lot worse than it looked.

"Shit." He cursed, shifting a little so he was closer to his brother. "Hey, I'm going to have to try and get a better look okay." He informed gently shifting his hands to Klaus' side as his brother muttered out pleas of protest between sniffles and strained breaths. But he had to try and get a look at his brother's injury to better access the situation.

He instantly regretted it though, the protrusion shifted under pale skin as he tried to lift the slender boy's side to get a clearer look. Diego was used to gore, he'd seen plenty of blood and broken bones in his life, but seeing the jagged lump shifting under Klaus' skin and then the pain stricken cry that accompanied it was enough to make bile rise. The wet cough his brother let out afterward, that left little flickers of red across thin lips was enough to stop him trying to shift the other again.

"Klaus! S-shit, I'm... I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He apologised, hands shifting unsure of how to help his brother. "Hey, its okay. Its okay." He assured, brushing Klaus' hair from his dampened forehead, before calling over his shoulder for help. "Ben! Ben!.. Lu- uther! A-a-anyone!"

"Diego!" A voice called back, and he looked over his shoulder to find their sister crawling from the rubble that was once the door frame to the office she and Luther had been in.

"Over here!" He shouted back, Luther was close on her heels, catching Allison by the arm when she stumbled on the mess of brick and rubble littering the floor. A soft cough from behind had Diego turning his head to find Ben watching frozen from where he stood. Covered in dust and dirt, scrapped and bruised like the rest of them, trembling hands covering his mouth and his skin almost as pale as Klaus'.

No doubt Number Six blamed himself, but the whole mission had been a disaster from the start. Ben wasn't use to doing his thing so close to his siblings, he always made sure he was either at a safe distance or in a contained area. Yeah Klaus was hurt, but they'd likely all be full of lead if Ben hadn't let the monster out.

"Is everyone okay?" Luther asked, as he and Allison drew closer.

"Klaus is hurt. Bad." Diego informed turning his attention back to the brother laying in front of him. His hand was still running calmingly through his fringe, though Klaus' face was still scrunched in pain. The rattle in his chest was getting louder and Diego could swear his lips were starting to tinge on the side of blue under the smears of red. "I think he landed on a rebar or something, its in his chest."

"Shit." Luther swore, "We have to get him back."

Klaus let out a murmured plea of "No, no no no, p-please." Between tears and rattled breaths, as Luther moved to lift him.

"Whoa, whoa, what are you doing." Diego growled at the blonde, pushing Luther's hands away from the injured boy. "You can't just move him, if the rebar comes out it could end up doing more damage."

"Well do you have a better idea, because we can't just leave him here." Number One shot back, slapping the other's hand away.

"Yeah, cause ripping him up off the piece of metal embedded in his chest is such a brilliant idea." Number two bit back, getting to his feet in challenge as he stare his brother down. "Do you know how much pain that will cause him. We don't know the extent of the damage its caused."

"You'd rather leave him here to bleed out or suffocate, while we wait for help to come!" Luther snarled, the two in each other's faces as they so often ended up.

"Stop! Both of you!" Allison shouted. Their hot headed brother's going at each other's throats wasn't helping anyone. Especially not Klaus, he was struggling enough to draw in air and his growing panic was only making it harder.

"Klaus. Klaus, look at me." She said, cupping her brother's face as the other two finally simmered down, drawing his waning focus to herself. "Hey." She smiled softly down at him, despite the tears in her eyes, she wasn't expecting the smile to be returned, though her brother tried. "I heard a rumour, Klaus. I heard a rumour that you're going to go to sleep, and you won't wake up until you are back safe at home."

She watched in relief as the pain and tension left her brother's features as his eyes slipped shut. Because Luther was right they had to get him back and that meant moving him. But there was no way they could do that without causing Klaus immense pain while he was still conscious. Diego's intense dark gaze had turned to her, she knew he strongly disapproved of her using her powers on her siblings, but he also couldn't argue that this wasn't necessary.

Luther moved then, carefully sliding his arms under Klaus' body before Diego had the chance to attempt to stop him. Allison held no doubt that the sound made as their brother was lifted off the metal bar and the quiet tortured mewl the unconscious Number Four made, had her brothers stomach's churn just as much as her's did. Seeing the jigged rebar slicked with Klaus' blood was too much though and she had to avert her gaze, her eyes catching on Number Six who still stood frozen in horror a couple meters away, silent tears trailing down his cheeks.

"Ben." She called softly as she made her way over to him, careful not to trip on the lose brick and metal beneath her feet. Wrapping an arm around his shoulders as she reached his side, ignoring the way Luther and Diego were starting on each other again. Even as Number Two held his tie to the wound on Klaus' back to stem the bleeding, griping that his breathing was worse now he'd been moved.

"It's okay, Ben. He'll be okay, but we gotta go. We have to get him home." She reassured, gently guiding him to follow. It was moments like these, scrapped and bruised, covered in dust and surrounded by rubble, one brother injured and another obviously blaming himself. That she envied Vanya for being ordinary, being normal and getting to miss out on all of this.

* * *

He didn't want to wake up, he was warm and comfortable but the screaming was getting louder. It had been so quiet up until now and he wished it could just stay that way. He couldn't remember the last time the ghosts had been had been that quiet, actually yes he could, when he had broken his jaw a couple of years back. When he had first discovered that drugs could muffle their cries and washed them from his vision. He must have been on the good stuff again, hospital grade drugs always worked best.

Blinking open his eyes -because he knew the chances of him getting back to sleep now were slim- to find himself tucked up on a bed in the medical room. Yep, he'd definitely been on the good stuff. Lets see... They had been sent out on mission, they were in an old warehouse and he was lighting a blunt- god he was in for a world of pain if father found out about that. Looking to get high while standing look out on a mission, what the hell was he thinking. But then that was it wasn't it? He didn't think, he rarely did, then again it's next to impossible to think when you have a dozen dead screaming in your ears.

It was the sharp pain that shot through his chest as he tried to sit up that had him recalling Ben and the catwalk he'd been keeping lookout from collapsing beneath him, falling, and landing on something sharp and pointy. Letting out a soft groan he reached his arm around his chest feeling the back of his bandaged ribs.

"Whoa, easy there." Number two's voice sounded and then there was a hand on his back, carefully helping him to sit up against the pillows. He hadn't even realised anyone else was in the room with him.

"Diego..." He hissed out a breath at the twinge in his side as he shifted to look at his brother. "So, how bad was it?"

"Skewered on a metal rebar bad." His brother replied, "A couple of shattered ribs and a punctured lung, lots of bruising. It wasn't pretty. You've been out for like three days now, though you where somewhat coherent yesterday for about an hour, but considering your question you obviously don't remember."

"And Ben? How is he?" Klaus asked, Their brother had been shot before the building came down.

"A bullet grazed his shoulder and he feels guilty as hell. Blames himself for loosing control of that thing inside him, even though no one else holds him responsible. He's spent just about every minute of his spare time in here watching over you with Vanya, he's currently in special training. He's been given extra training sessions for the next two weeks."

He could hear the soft notes of Vanya's violin from where she was currently playing it upstairs. He'd have to remember to thank her for looking out for him while he was out, when she came down next.

"That's completely unfair, its hardly Ben's fault, he was being shot at by half a dozen bad guys. He didn't exactly have many other options." He huffed, Ben totally didn't deserve to be punished for what happened.

"Try telling Dad that." Diego scoffed back, before giving his brother an angered, exasperated look. "Oh, you'll be joining the extra training train once mum clears you from here. Luther found your joint Klaus. On a mission, are insane, what the hell is wrong with you. Dad was furious when he found out, so you'd better enjoy those painkillers while you're on them because he had Luther and Pogo do a sweep of your room and cleaned everything out."

No, no, no, no. God he hoped they didn't find everything, please, please don't let them have found the bag of weed in his shoe. It was his best hiding place, he'd found carving out the foam rubber under the insole worked wonders in stashing little baggies.

"Thanks Digs, I'm really looking forward to dad's visit now." He groaned sarcastically,he really hated Luther sometimes.

"Hey you get no sympathy from me, we all got an hour long lecture thanks to your habits. Followed by one of Number One's own nag sessions." Diego replied unapologetically, as he turned to leave the room.

"What, ditching me already?" Klaus pouted, he didn't want to be left alone just yet, the ghosts were always loudest when he was alone.

His brother just shrugged as he continued to the door. "Mum wanted to be informed when you woke up."

When mum came in a few minutes later to check on him Number Two hadn't returned with her. He relished in their robot mother's fussing as she brought him hot soup, fluffed his pillows and hummed to him. And may have played up the pain just a bit, so she would give him another dose of meds, to quiet the spirits back to a murmur. She eventually had to leave to start dinner for his siblings and he was just about to try and settle down and try to sleep some more while it was still peaceful, when Ben stepped into the room.

Dishevelled and sweaty from his training session, Number Six seemed to freeze in place as he realised Four was awake. Arms wrapping nervously around himself as he let out a sotf apology. "I-I'm sorry, Klaus. I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you."

"What? Sorry I can't hear you from all the way over here." Klaus replied, cupping his hand to his ear with a small hiss of pain. Okay, left side was still very tender.

Ben hobbled forward a little, still mumbling his apologies, his brother pretending to strain to hear until Number Six was close enough to grab. As soon as Ben was within reach, Klaus lent over snagging his brother's wrist with his right hand and pulling him in for a hug. "Ow, ow, ow." He bit out through clenched teeth, holding strong despite the burn in his chest, as Ben tried to pull back with another apology.

"You got nothing to apologise for idiot. You didn't stab a metal rod in my back and through my chest, I managed to do that all on my own thank you very much." He stuffing as much false pride as he could in that last part. Technically he did fall on it, making it his own doing in a way. Finally letting go of Six, as he helped him back into the soft pillows.

"I lost control, Klaus, I took out the half the building I could have killed you all." Ben stated, with watery eyes.

"And I was trying to smoke a joint. I'm pretty sure we both we both have issues." Klaus chuckled. "I was lookout and look where that got us."

"I wasn't exactly doing much at the time of the ambush, I could have kept a better eye out as well." Ben pointed out.

"Come on if anyone's to blame here it's gotta be Number One, he's supposed to be our mighty leader after all. He's supposed to lead us to victory not disaster." Klaus joked, tough he really didn't mean it, this wasn't any ones fault, not really, sometimes things just go to shit. "I don't know what it is but group dynamic just doesn't seem to gel like it did any more now that Five's gone. Who knew he was the glue holding our dysfunctional hero sandwich together."

"Wow okay, peanut butter, jam or really any actual type of sandwich topping would have made a far better metaphor, considering we are talk metaphoric sandwiches." Ben scoffed in reply, a smile finally working its way to his lips and some of the stress lifting from his features. "Maybe it's because he had the brain cells that made up for the ones Luther and Diego lack."

Klaus laughed at this, the sound causing Ben to show his own amusement, up until Klaus started coughing and finished up with a small "ouch". Ben opened his mouth to apologise once more only for his brother silence him with an accusatory finger.

"Don't you dare." He ordered, giving his brother a pointed look. "If you keep saying sorry you're going to make me feel bad, and mum always says smiles and laughter are the best medicine. Your guilt and apologies are counter productive to my recovery, so from now on only fun and positivity are allowed in here. Got it."

He gave his brother the biggest smile he could muster then, even though he knew his siblings all knew his smiles were rarely as innocent as they looked.


	5. Fallout pt1

**Warning of mentioned/ implied suicide attempt.  
Also deleted the wedding chapter cause I really wasn't feeling it and plan to redo at some later point.**

* * *

**Klaus wakes in the hospital and now has to deal with the fallout of last nights actions.  
Set some time in Hargreeves siblings early twenties, before Vanya's book.**

* * *

Ben wasn't talking to him, wouldn't even look at him. His brother had stalked off to stare out the window the moment he'd woken up to find himself in a hospital bed, and had been making a point of ignoring him ever since. Which was just fine by Klaus, he didn't need his brother's judgemental attitude right now, honestly who was Ben to judge his life choices. It was his life, to choose how he lived or didn't live it.

The sun had been high when he first woke and was now almost fully set behind the horizon and still neither had spoken to the other. A nurse had stopped in not long after he'd first woken and tried asking him a couple questions. Just menial things like his name and if he knew what day it was, the typical crap... Okay didn't really remember too much of the nurses visit, he had still been hella tired and when he did try to answer his voice was painful, gravely and barely above a whisper. It felt like he'd swallowed a cactus, and he was still pretty out of it at the time and with some of the dumb stuff he'd done, having swallowed a cactus was an actual possibility.

He'd fallen back asleep not long after the nurse left and as he blinked his eyes open the second time he found his brother unmoved. And just as silent. Whatever. He needed to piss, so slowly sitting up with a small groan he told his brother as much, getting no sign of acknowledgement from his brother, he carried on anyway.

Pulling off the wires tapped to his chest one by one, he almost jumped when a voice suddenly sounded, informing him he should wait for the nurse to unhook him. There was a man sitting in the corner of the room, late twenties, with ginger hair and a book in hand, the logo and name tag reading 'Jerry' on his shirt suggested he worked at the hospital. Klaus ignored him though, as he removed the clip clamped on his finger, pinching his eyes closed as the soft rhythmic beep of the machine by the bed sent out a shrill flat line. The sound only adding to his already pounding head, he ignored the look the man gave and the way the needle in his arm pulled as he grabbed the stand of who knows what they were feeding into him through his arm and stumbled over to the bathroom.

He'd have pulled the tube in his arm out too but whatever it was they were feeding him, was calming and kept the ghosts at bay enough that they were little more than shadowed whispers. That and he wasn't sure he still had enough in his system to keep the ghosts at bay without the extra help right now. After relieving himself he staggered over to the basin washing his hands before bringing one over his face as he peered up at the mirror.

Christ, he looked like one of the horrors that haunted him, his skin lacking its usual colour, his smudged eye-liner creating dark smoky rings. That almost but not quite covered the small miss-coloured blotches scattered across his eyelids. A burst blood vessel in his left eye left it painted almost fully red, it was not fun to look at. Though he supposed it was to be expected, along with the with bandage wrapped around his neck. Or not so expected, he hadn't exactly planned on waking up again to begin with. Not a cactus, he recalled now that he wasn't so foggy.

No wonder Ben refused to speak or look at him.

Dragging his sorry ass back out of the bathroom he pulled the blanket up and over his waist, because it was a little chilly in his thin tacky blue hospital issue gown. Stuffing the pillows against the bed head behind him and tucking his legs close to his chest as he sunk back into the pillows. Hazel eye's trailing over to his dead brother who had yet to shift an inch, looks like he was in for the 'royal' cold shoulder.

He opened his mouth to call to Ben but all that came out was an odd rasp which triggered a fit of coughs. Which was probably for the best anyway, because he had no idea what to say to his brother, or where to even start. Glancing over to the table beside the bed he was relieved to find a plastic tumbler and a pitcher of water. Water seemed like a godsend right about now, something to help sooth his throat.

Lifting the tumbler to his lips he was a little too hasty in his effort to gulp down the liquid, getting about three gulps in before he realised that swallowing the liquid was harder than it should be. The water catching in his throat and making him choke, sending him into a coughing fit that sent water spilling down his chin and burned as it caught in his nasal passage and airways.

A hand was on his back then, softly patting it to help get the water clear and rubbing soothing circles in between. "Careful, careful, there you go." Some one soothed and he recognised the voice as the nurse who had seen him earlier. The man in the corner was sitting himself back down, likely having gotten up to intervene only to have the nurse beat him to it. And a quick glance to the window showed apart from having tensed a little Ben was determined to remain unfazed by it all. "You'll need to take it slow, you have bruising and swelling that will likely make it a little hard to swallow for the next few day."

The nurse tried guiding the tumbler still clutched in his hand back to his lips, to help but he wasn't in the mood to try again just yet. So giving a small shake of his head to signal he didn't want any, the nurse took the cup from him and placed it back on the table.

"Thanks." He rasped out, and oh look his voice was working again.

The nurse gave a small smile before straightening up again as she stated. "You have visitors, if you're feeling up to-"

She didn't get to finish her sentence before the clamour behind her cut her off, two people arguing in the door frame as they struggled to squeeze past each other to get into the room first.

"Damn it Luther, get out of the way." Diego growled as he shoved at the tall blonde, Luther huffing out, "You couldn't wait two seconds, could you?" At the same time.

A quieter voice that could only belong to quiet little Seven, sounded from behind them as the two finally stumbled free, "The nurse said only one at a time." And Vanya followed in meekly despite her own insistence the two follow the nurse's orders.

"Jesus, Klaus, what the hell." Diego gasped, stalking over and reaching out to grab his brother's chin to get a better look at him. The look the nurse sent his way had him pausing half way and retreating his hand back to his side.

She turned back to Klaus then, informing him she could send them out if he wanted, but he waved her off with a small "It's fine." And she left the room, informing him to push the button on the wall by the bed or tell Jerry, who remained in his corner, if he need anyone.

"What the actual fuck, Klaus!" Diego snapped once the nurse was gone, eyes flickering over his brother's face before lingering on the bandage around his neck.

Vanya muttered out a small, "oh my god." As she took in Klaus' current condition, from the foot of the bed.

Luther moved to stand beside Diego, concern burning bright in his blue eyes. "I just got home from a mission an hour ago and Pogo told me they received a call from the hospital. You tried to kill yourself?"

Well this topic was never supposed to pop up, he hadn't planned to be around for the fallout. He hadn't actually even considered the fallout, talk about selfish. But he really wasn't ready to dive into this, not with a shrink, not with his family -who like to pick and choose when to care, not with anyone.

So he did what he always did in situations he didn't want to deal with, he deflected using humour and topics he knew worked to make others uncomfortable. "Okay wow, everyone is making this out to be way bigger than it is." He stated with a ruff chuckle, his voice still a husky whisper because of the damage. "Admittedly I may have had a little too much to drink, but nothing new there right. So, yeah.. there I was, rope around my neck, having myself a grand old time." He fisted his right hand as he spoke, jerking it back and forth for visual effect. "In the midst of an exhilarating euphoric high, about to blow my load and... I don't know must have passed out or something, cause next thing I know, here I am."

Everyone now had varying looks of either disgust or horror on their faces, Diego had both. Well everyone except Ben who had silently stormed from the room the moment his story started. An itch in his throat had him coughing again and he chanced a sip of water, actually managing to get it down this time before he finished with a dismissive shrug. "I know, I know, they always say never do this shit on your own. But honestly when have I ever heeded to warnings."

The response was immediate, as both his brother's spoke at the same time, Diego growling out an angry, "What the fuck is wrong with you!" As Luther snapped, "Are you insane!"

"Hey don't knock it till you try it." He tossed back hoping the smug smile he mustered wasn't as shaky as it felt. Ducking to avoid the pen Diego tossed his way with a small yelp, he held up his hands in surrender, as he said. "Joking, joking... well not really, everyone could use a little kink to spice up their life. But in this instance lesson learnt, I swear."

"You need help, Klaus." Vanya voiced, shifting in her spot a little as all eyes in the room turned to her. Her own warm brown where glistening with unshed tears as she watched him. "You can't keep living like this."

"I'm fine really, just a stupid act fuelled by a little too much alcohol and maybe a pill or three, won't happen again. So you can stop worrying." Klaus insisted, sitting himself up a little straighter as he shuffled trough the drawer by the bed, apparently some of his stuff was tucked in a plastic bag inside. "So which lucky bastard is taking me home?"

"The doctor said a psychiatrist will be referred to you, for evaluation." Luther stated, "Once you've passed the evaluation and are given the all clear to leave, you can come home with me."

"Yeah, that sounds fun and all... but no thanks, big guy." Klaus rasped with a shake of his head, no way was he staying in this joint to be evaluated. And as much as he knew Luther meant well, there was no way in hell he was going back to that house, no matter how big it was, as long as Reginald was still there. Nope, no way!

"Klaus-" Luther tried to protest, but he didn't want to hear it so instead he turned his sights on Number Two. "Looks like it's me and you again, Digs." He said with his best how-could-you-say-no-to-this smile as he tossed his bag of gear to him. He'd have to put his pants on before they left but he was pretty sure the paramedics would have sliced his shirt up on the way to hospital. Which sucks because it was one of his favourites.

"Not this time buddy." Diego replied gruffly, gently tossing the bag back on the bedside with a shake of his head. "Vanya's right, you need help and the only way that's going to happen is if you're here."

"What? No. No, I need- I need my family not some doctor. No funny business, I-I'll be on my best behaviour, scouts honour." He pleaded, "Diego please."

"But that's just it, isn't it, you swear best behaviour, that you'll try and get clean and then you just take off again as soon as you get the chance. Disappear without so much as a word, until you either want something or end up back in here or in lock up. Why should we expect this time to be any different. I can't help you this time Klaus, you need professional help." Diego argued, arms crossing over his chest as sign he wasn't about to back down, even if there was a pained pang in his eyes. "Sorry bro, but I'll make sure they call when you're ready to leave. I can come get you, and you can stay with me then, or one of the other's if you'd prefer."

And with that he turned and started for the door, Luther promising they'd visit again as he moved to follow. "Van, please." He begged, turning pleading eyes to their sister who looked to be on the verge of tears.

"Sorry." She apologised, words barely above a whisper as she ducked her head and trailed after their brothers.

"Please, please Van, don't- don't do this too me." He pleaded desperately, he couldn't stay here, they'd never let him leave. He let the fear he usually tried his hardest to keep from his siblings seep into his voice as they continued through the door. "Luther, Diego, please, please, please... Don't leave me here.. Don't leave me!"

"ASSHOLES!" He shouted, grabbing the plastic tumbler from next to him and tossing it across the room at the now empty doorway with a furious scream. Hitting his fists against the mattress a couple of times before slumping in his spot, panting in exhausted breaths. One or two silent tears of frustration slipping down his cheek. He didn't know why he'd expected things to turn out any differently, now days no one in the family gave a damn about anyone but themselves.

"They're trying to help." Jerry stated.

"I didn't ask your opinion." Klaus snapped back, though the intended heat didn't show in his once again almost non existent and very sore voice. Yelling probably wasn't the wisest move. He turned his back on the man then, rolling on his side and curling in on himself, much like he used to when their father locked him in the mausoleum for 'training'.

Except this time he couldn't sleep even if he wanted to, he was exhausted but sleep just wouldn't take hold. So all he could do was lay there eyes closed and try not to think, because thinking just made the anger and hurt he felt at being abandoned by his siblings come flooding back. It had him wondering if Ben had come back yet or if the guy in the corner was still there. Of course the guy in the corner was still there it was his job, he was sitting there to keep an eye on the patient, to make sure Klaus didn't try any thing stupid.

It made sense really, he'd been in the hospital a couple times before after OD'ing, but it was easy enough to accidentally OD. So he was usually kept for observation for a couple of hours or a night or so, maybe asked a few questions, most likely referred to rehab, then free to go. Accidentally hanging oneself probably doesn't occur so regularly, especially when that 'accidental' looks suspiciously intentional. So it made sense he was stuck on the suicide watch list.

The nurse came back in an hour later, with a man who introduced himself as Doctor Grey. Doctor Grey then went on to inform him of what he had already told his siblings, that he was to be referred to a psychiatrist in the morning and they'd make plans from there. The nurse laying out a tray of soft food as Ben reappeared, reclaiming his spot by the window. Klaus continued to push his probably cold by now food around the tray, what little appetite he may have had was pushed aside by the growing churning of guilt and anxiety in his stomach at his brother's prolonged silence.

Until he just couldn't take it any more. Pushing the tray away he turned to where Ben was still openly ignoring his very being. Clearing his throat a little, while picking nervously at the sheets, he looked up at his brother through messy lashes. "Look, I'm sorry okay. I-"

"No." His brother hissed out, finally turning to face him, pain and anger dancing across his face. "No. You're not sorry, Klaus! If you were sorry you wouldn't have done this in the first place. If you cared about anyone but yourself you wouldn't have put everyone through this. You wouldn't have put me through this, you selfish prick!"

"Well you're certainly right about that." He chuckled in response, though there was no real mirth behind it. He was selfish, but so what! So was everyone else, Ben included. They sure as hell didn't give a damn about him or what he thought, or wanted.

The ghosts didn't care that he wanted nothing to do with them, they just hounded him continuously because all they do is want, and want, and want. They want things from him he just can't give, most demanding things far beyond his power. And some days Ben didn't seem much better, with his preaching and nagging, about the way he lived and the things he did. Telling him he should be thankful for what he had, to stop throwing his life away.

He knows its not fair that Ben lost everything, that he can't do his own thing, can't communicate with anyone else. He's stuck following his mess of a brother around, watching him flit between rehab, flings, shelters, alleyways and bathroom stalls. Ben didn't get a choice as he got to watch him swallow pills and shoot up, as he drowned himself and those that followed in alcohol, and got down on his knees when times were dire. And he knew his brother was tired of it all, but did Ben ever consider that sometimes maybe he was too.

Maybe some days even the drugs weren't enough to stop the dead from getting to him, from getting too much. Sometimes the memories that haunted his dreams kept him from finding rest for days at a time, was too much and maybe some days he was just tired of it all. So tired he just wanted it all to stop. And maybe, just maybe some days he envied Ben, not so much the being stuck with the family screw up part, but for having escaped.

Ben didn't have to worry about trying to survive normalcy without guidance, to try and adapt to a life outside the academy. Didn't have to worry about his power or the horrors that came with it any more, he was free.

"I'm not doing this now, Klaus." Ben huffed, arms folded in disappointment. "I'm not playing this game. This isn't a joke, Klaus, so until you finally decide to take things seriously for a change, I don't want to hear it. Because one, we have an audience and two, I can't even look a you right now."

Somehow Klaus had forgotten about the man in the corner, probably because he was used to those lurking in the corners being loud and angry, not calm and quiet. Jerry had indeed stopped reading the book in his hand in favour of watching his patient talking to someone no one else could see. Whatever, right now he honestly didn't have the energy to care. Ben had sulked off to one of the seats in the hallway, staying within sight but directing his attention down the hall.

His throat was killing him again anyway, so he probably didn't have enough voice left to get into another argument with Ben. That bit was starting to feel like old times, back when Ben first kicked the bucket and gotten over the initial shock of being dead. When it first really hit them that they were stuck with each other, well more so for Ben, Klaus still had others. Loud and rambunctious Number Four, who seemed to attract trouble and calm and reserved, Six, who preferred to avoid trouble. They were practically polar opposites, who before then hadn't exactly been the closest of siblings, Ben had always gotten along best with Five And Vanya and he preferred to spend time with Diego or Allison.

It had certainly been an adjustment, one with nagging and arguing on both sides, but they'd grown closer over the years while everyone else drifted apart. Now part of Klaus was afraid he'd just kicked them back to square one. And he didn't want to think about that. He was still to raw from last night, no doubt Ben was too, but he just wasn't ready to face it all yet. So instead he pulled the crapy thin hospital blanket up to his chin, curled on his side and clamped his eyes shut.


	6. Fallout pt2

He was calmer when he woke the following morning, probably had something to do with have slept more yesterday alone than he had in a month. Sure there were still stirrings of guilt and melancholy deep in his gut and a feint crawling under his skin, as he realised the drip feeding into his arm had been removed at some point while he slept.

It wouldn't last, he knew it wouldn't last. He was in a hospital and now that they'd removed the drugs they'd been feeding him he'd start to sober up. Meaning it wouldn't be long before the dead started to seek him out, and hospitals were always full of them. Ben seemed to be in slightly better spirits too -he'd have made a joke about it had it not been for lingering tension- sitting at the end of the bed. He was actually looking at him today at least, though he turned his attention to the window as soon as he realised he was being watched back.

Jerry still sat in his corner, poor man was starting to look tired. Feeling a little more energetic today he sent the man a wave with his 'hello' hand. Jerry gave a small smile as he waved back, before asking. "Hello and good bye, is that for when you're feeling antisocial?"

"Human ouija board." Klaus replied with a small chuckle, grinning wide as he said, "Was going to get the alphabet and numbers tattooed on my chest but that much ink is way out of budget. I was think of getting the yes and no around the nipples to make it a little more fun. My brother wasn't too impressed with that idea though." He admitted.

Glancing over to said brother who was openly trying to ignore him, though he was struggling to hold back the amusement pulling at his lips.

Jerry let out an amused chuckle of his own saying, "Well that's certainly an original idea, can't say I've heard that one before."

"Well I have been told I'm one of a kind." Klaus winked back.

A nurse strolled in then -a different woman to yesterday, pulling a plastic bowl from the trolley she was wheeling and placing it on the hospital table. "Good to see you're in high spirits today Mr Hargreeves." She smiled as she wheeled the table over and poured out a glass of Lemon juice.

"Ergh, just Klaus please." He shuddered at the formality, his father might have been a Sir, but even Mr was a little too close for his liking. He plastered on a grin then, tone cheery and sweet as he said. "Well waking to such pretty little faces as yours and Jerry's over there is enough to brighten any day."

"Looks like we have a little charmer on our hands." The nurse smiled back, "Unfortunately, Jerry's shift is finishing up, so he'll be leaving you shortly. Don't worry though I'll pop in regularly to check in on you and Doctor Grey will be in at Ten to introduce you to Dr Reid."

She lent over and pulled something else from the bottom of her trolley then, and Klaus realised it was a bag -just a dollar tote you got your groceries in- as she brought it over. Placing it next to his side table, "Your sister dropped these off this morning, some clothes and toiletries. So how about you eat your porridge and then you can get changed into something a little nicer."

With that she returned to her trolley and moved on to the next room down the hall. He actually was feeling hungry today so he did as he was told and ate his breakfast, it reminded him a little of the breakfast they used to eat at the academy before Grace and her awesome cooking was created. Only the oats were a lot smoother and had a very generous helping of honey swirled in. And just as she had said, Jerry's shift ended and he gave a small goodbye as he left, while Klaus was finishing his meal. At least he wasn't under constant watch any more.

He grabbed the bag Vanya had supplied him, it had to be her as Allison was all the way in the land of the famous, and headed into the bathroom. The first thing he pulled from the bag turned out to be an oversized soft and fluffy sweater, god it was just what he needed today. It was way to big to be one of her own, she had two similar they were usually the first thing he pulled over his head on the odd occasion he bunked at her place. This one was a light grey with a single stripe of soft lemon across the front, and he loved it because it had just enough bright and cheery without being in your face.

He couldn't help the small smile that crept on his lips as he pulled it over his head, feeling a pull in his chest as he noticed the charity store tag still stuck under the sleeve. She must have gone there after her visit yesterday. Pulling the tag off, he dug through the bag finding a four pack of briefs and pulling one on and navy sweat pants, which suitable given the situation but not really his thing. The black yoga pants he did pull on however, the legs were a little short but they otherwise fit.

He washed the remaining make up from his face, because it was anything but stylish by then and was retrieving the toothbrush his sister had packed when a thin black pencil dropped from the bag and rolled across the floor. She'd even thought to add some eye liner for him. The toothbrush cluttered to the sink and he stumbled backwards as the pull in his chest constricted, because he didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve her thoughtful kindness not after what he'd done to her, to all of them.

His back hit the far wall of the tiny room and he slid to the floor, hands moving to cover his face as he let out a sob. He was selfish and cruel and hadn't cared about anyone but himself the other night, hadn't cared how his other siblings would have copped with loosing a third brother and having to bury a second. The fact that part of him still kind of wished he hadn't woken up again and now had to deal with the consequences of his attempt, only made the guilt worse.

"Klaus, the doctor will be here soon-" Ben stated, walking straight through the door, because honestly his bother had been in the bathroom for a while now and he was starting to worry. Finding his brother crying on the floor didn't do much in alleviating that worry.

"I'm sorry Ben, I really am, you're right I was selfish I shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't have done that to you, to any of you and I shouldn't have lied about it." Klaus apologised between sobs, burying his face in his arms as Ben moved to sit in front of him.

"Your damn right you shouldn't have!" Ben snapped, the words coming out a lot harsher than he intended as the other nights fear came crushing back. "Do you have any idea how terrifying that was for me, how scared I was. Watching you attempt to kill yourself like that and knowing there was nothing I could do, I couldn't get you down, or call for help. I was right there and all I could do was watch."

There was a tremble in his voice and his eyes were wet but no tears fell. He didn't really feel emotions as strong now that he was dead, they were still there just not as intense. Some spirits were trapped in overwhelming grief, or sorrow, some in an endless twisted rage. He thinks that was probably Klaus' doing, his brother helped him feel like he was still alive, helped him stay connected with the living world. He didn't sob and no longer laughed so hard it filled his body with warmth, probably cause he didn't have one. Until the other night. He had never felt such intense emotion since dying than he did as he watched his brother hang in the old restricted shower block at the hostel he'd been staying at. For the first time since death he had cried actual tears as he helplessly screamed for help, knowing no one could hear him yet desperate enough he'd screamed his lungs out for help in the nearest room of people anyway.

It was pure luck that one of the staff noticed the partially opened door and decided to investigate almost ten minutes later and by then Ben was certain it was already to late. The poor girl had to live with that for the rest of her life now, Klaus had hurt so many people with what he'd done and then he'd had the nerve to joke about it yesterday.

"You know what else is horrible." Ben said his voice slightly calmer now, "Watching other's take for granted everything you lost. You don't know how lucky you are. I didn't ask for this, I didn't get a choice and now I'm stuck haplessly watching as you continuously try and throw it all away."

"You're dead, I get it!" Klaus exploded, frustrated hazel eyes shooting up to glare at him as his voice rose to a gravely shout. "But I can't fix that Ben. I can't just bring you back and give you back your life. It doesn't work like that! I don't have that sort of power!"

"I don't expect you to." Ben shot back in disbelief. He knows his brother can't resurrect the dead.

Klaus deflated a bit at that, tucking his arms back behind his legs and curling in on himself. Shredded voice soft again as he breathed out, "Really? Because some times it feels like you do."

Ben deflated then, the words weighing down on him. He had no idea he made his brother feel like that at times. "I'm sorry. Klaus I... I had no idea. I know I tend to gripe about being dead at times and I guess I can be a little pushy about the decisions you make, but it was never my intention to make you feel as though you were to blame; And I certainly don't expect you to fix it, I know you can't do that. I also know you would bring me back in a heartbeat if that was your power."

Never had he seen his brother look so tired as he did now, Ben though as Klaus sniffled, exhausted hazel eyes blinking closed, "I know. I'm sorry I should have-"

"Don't." Ben cut him off, placing a hand over the other's knee -not that his brother would feel it- and giving a small sad smile."You don't have to apologise. And for the record, I'd be riding the other's just as hard if I could communicate with them as well. You just happened to be the lucky soul who got stiffed with me."

"Seriously though, why would you try to take your life like that?" Ben asked, voice soft and much calmer now as he watched his brother with warm concerned eyes. No matter how much he'd pleaded or tried to get in the other's way, it was like Klaus didn't even register him. Which had only made everything so much more frightening. "What were you thinking?"

"I don't know," Klaus breathed, looking down at the weightless hand sitting over his knee, as fresh tears fell down his cheeks. "I was thinking... I just wanted it all to end. The ghosts, the drugs, the nightmares, never having money or knowing where I'll sleep, constantly letting everyone down, all of it. I'm tired Ben, I'm so tired and I just want it to stop."

"Klaus." Ben breathed, sometimes he really wished he wasn't the one who was always there when Klaus broke down or opened up like this. Why was it never one of their other siblings, someone who could physically touch him, who could hold Klaus and give him the comfort he deserved. Klaus often joked he'd be lost without him, but sometimes Ben just couldn't help but think he wasn't enough. His brother need more than just the support of his dead sibling.

"I know sorry doesn't change what I put you through, and you have every right to be angry with me, for as long as you like." Klaus said, taking a deep breath as he uncurled a little, holding up a hand to silence his brother when Ben opened his mouth to protest. "But I promise I'm going to try, they were right to leave me here, you are all right, I need help. I'll talk with the therapist and see where we go from there, but I'm going to try. I swear."

And he did, when 10am rolled around and he was introduced to Dr Reid, who happened to look a little like their robotic mother, he spoke with her. Even though talking to a shrink was the last thing he wanted to do, he was open and honest about his feels and everything leading up to his suicide attempt. Leaving out any mention of his childhood or all the trauma's revolving around that, and absolutely no mentions of the dead. He didn't plan on getting locked up for being crazy.

Dr Reid, informed him she planned on booking him into rehab, which he was fine with, it was achievable. He already had a 30 day coin for both narcotics and alcohol, and a hand full of 24 hour coins, they were the easiest to obtain. Maybe he could try and beat his own personal best and collect himself a 90 day coin. It was the week in mental health that had him concerned, he tended to avoid mental health. She had been very reassuring about it all though, insisting the staff would have more time for him there and if he felt the need to talk they would be better suited to listen or he could call on her if he'd rather.

It wasn't so bad, it was actually quite nice, his roomate was quiet and the nurses seemed to genuinely care about their work. One even brought him a colouring book and a gossip magazine so he had something to help keep him busy, she even encouraged him to attend the groups sessions to socialise. The first 24 hours were great, even if he'd had to talk with Dr Reid again, it actually did help him feel better -healthier was probably the term. The next half a day wasn't too bad either until the slowly gathering shadows started growing more substantial as the drugs left his system. The silent whispers growing louder as the ghosts took form, becoming harder and harder to ignore.

He tried, he really did. But as the dead vying for his attention grew in number he found it harder and harder to focus, even with Ben's help. He noticed the curious looks from passing nurses and patients, the way they watched him when he was caught hissing at someone unseen. Ben had seen the notes that were scribbled down. So when four days into their week long stay, Klaus lost his nerve and bailed in the early hours while the building was quieter, he didn't blame him.

His brother was humming the power rangers theme of all things as they stood in the brisk night air, waiting on a damn pedestrian crossing at 3am even though there was no traffic around, because Klaus had frustratingly decided to follow road safety for the first time ever. Klaus genuinely looked happier and more relaxed that he had in months, despite the obvious itching and restlessness that came with the lack of drugs in his system.

Hazel eyes slid over to his own as Klaus rocked back and forth on his heels, the tune he'd been humming dying out as he said. "Mental health wasn't so bad, well up until the ghost started flooding in and everyone started silently questioning my sanity."His attention shifted back to the light on the opposite side of the street again. "Maybe if things ever start getting too much or too scary again I could try checking myself in for a couple days."

"That sounds like a good plan." Ben encouraged as the light finally signalled they could cross, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he asked, "So we still going to rehab?"

"I don't know." Klaus replied softly, breathing warmth into his hands as they crossed. Ben shook his head but couldn't help but smile anyway, at least he was honest in his answer. "I'd like to say yes, truly I would. I even thought maybe we could try for a 90 day coin this time around, but I'm not checked in for another three days and I can't promise what might happen between now and then."

True, Ben thought, as soon as Klaus starts using again all hope of him checking in are likely out the window. High Klaus isn't a fan of rehab. But for the time being his brother seemed to be purposely lingering the streets far from his regular haunts, which was a good sign. It meant for the time being at least, he wasn't openly looking for a hit.

"Either way," Ben smiled, "I'm proud of you for trying."

* * *

Diego was actually surprised when he heard Klaus had let himself be checked into mental health. He had honestly expected the other to bail as soon as the man assigned to watch him was dismissed. He had paid his brother a quick visit on Klaus' third day in mental health, promised to visit again before the week was up, Luther was supposed to be stopping by tomorrow.

Four had seemed positive when he'd visited but Diego could see how twitchy he was, jumping at shadows and having trouble keeping his attention on one place too long. So when the call had come in over the scanner as Diego sat in his car in a dark alleyway, informing of a patient matching his brother's description having done a runner from mental health he wasn't surprised. Honestly he wasn't even as disappointed as he'd expected to be, because Klaus had stayed so much longer than any had expected, and how could he be mad at that.

Starting up the engine, he started out of the shadows and down the street. Playing vigilante could wait till another night, he figured as he set out to search the streets for the escaped patient. He might not be able to stop Klaus sneaking out and getting high, but he could at least offer him a safe warm place to crash. And maybe help keep him off the streets and out of trouble for a couple of days, in the very least make sure he had a good meal and warm clothes on before he was back on the streets.

And maybe the others all accused him of enabling Four's habits by making sure there was always twenty-five dollars and a couple of free burger vouchers sitting in the old coffee jar by the door. He was under no delusions that his brother likely spent the twenty on the first drug he came across, but a fiver was enough for a bed for the night at the lakeshore hostel. Klaus always took off again either way, and if he didn't leave something the other would just nick what he could to get the cash himself. Diego just hoped that by leaving him enough for one hit his brother would at least have that little left over for a warm bed and a feed.


End file.
